Goodbye To My Past
by Lirina
Summary: After graduation from Raimon everybody has to decide their future - and so has Yusaburu. It's time for her to close up with her past and start anew, but is the girl able to tell her friend about her decision? Will Fubuki support her? It's their last morning in Raimon and it's time to settle things between them. [Requested by Shiranai Atsune, FubukiXOC]


**Requested by Shiranai Atsune, Yusaburu belongs to her and I don't own anything else either. Sorry that it is so short!**

* * *

It was a cold morning in Inazuma Town, but Fubuki still decided to run his usual tour – the weather in Hokkaido could be even more deterring after all. It was the morning after their graduation and the ice striker would have to return to his home in a few hours, which was all the more reason for him to use this chance and visit all the memorable places. Raimon had helped him so much, especially Endou, Fubuki thought recalling their journey with the Inazuma Caravan through Japan.

As he came to the Riverbank the boy stopped. The sun was rising now and with her came the first warmth. In the quietness of the morning, only disrupted by the noise of the flow of water nearby, Fubuki looked at the green grass below him, the trees and finally the soccer field he had played on so often.

Somebody seemed to have gotten up earlier than him as the ice striker could make out a shape standing lonely on the field. That person wasn't playing soccer, just standing there with a ball in front of his feet. Fubuki shielded his eyes with his hands against the sun – it was a familiar figure.

"Yusaburu!", he cheerfully called the girl's name as he approached her. What could bring her here this early?

The former captain of Galourmore looked up, surprised. "Oh, good morning, Shirou-kun."

Had she been in thoughts? Did he disturb her? Fubuki didn't know, it was just that … the girl seemed kinda down. "Is everything alright?", the ice striker asked worried, it was unusual to see her being like this.

Yusaburu tried to smile. "No, nothing … I was just thinking."

"About what?", the boy asked friendly, trying to find out what occupied the girl's mind.

The two sat down on a nearby bench and she tried to describe how she felt. "We will all go back today, won't we?", Yusaburu asked, looking at Fubuki. Both already knew the answer so there was no need to answer this question. "Won't you miss Raimon? Won't you miss everyone?"

"I will", the ice striker smiled not having to think about it for even a second. "I will always treasure these memories, Raimon gave me so much."

The girl gave him a questioning view. How Fubuki was sitting there, relaxed and seemingly free of worries. "How can you be so happy?", Yusaburu finally asked distrustfully.

"That's because everyone is in my heart", the boy said as if it were obvious.

The former captain of Galourmore felt her heart pounding, in a way it never had before. "What's with me? Is there … a place for me too? In your heart I mean … ." She immediately hated herself for voicing her thoughts. It must have sounded ridiculous. What would Shirou-kun think of her now?

"We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" Fubuki looked into the blue sky, reflecting on all the past happenings, seemingly lost in them.

The girl only nodded, following her friend's glance to the sky.

"Yusaburu." His voice suddenly had a serious tone, in fact so much seriousness that the girl was startled. "Even if we are apart from each other, I will never forget about you." Their eyes met, just for a second, then the girl had to look away. Look away to hide her blush.

"Won't you come with me?"

For a moment nothing happened.

Then the ice striker smiled at her, making it seem as if there really had been nothing. Perhaps he was disappointed, but he didn't show it. "Of course you can't. Sorry for asking such a thing."

But she wanted. Never would Yusaburu let such a chance pass by. She knew it was time for her to start anew, to close up with her past. It was just that the girl had never even hoped to hear such words from her friend. How should she respond? How could she even think of being worthy for him?

"Do you want to go back?", Fubuki asked not understanding what troubled her so much. "I bet the others are already waiting."

The walk to the school passed by silently, both lost in thoughts about their memories with the Raimon soccer club. It really was a sad morning, now even the ice striker was feeling it.

"Endou!", Fubuki suddenly shouted the name of the goalkeeper and ran towords him, as he was standing near the gate.

Yusaburu quietly watched the boy leaving her side to say goodbye to his dear friend. "Endou-sama, thanks for everything", she said with less passion than she felt as it was her turn. Whatever the goalkeeper answered it didn't even reach her ear.

Finally, it wasn't until Fubuki was about to enter the bus, the former captain of Galourmore voiced what she had been thinking all the time.

"Take me with you, Shirou-kun. I want to be by your side."

The ice striker reached for her hand and together, hand in hand, they entered the bus.


End file.
